


Gold Dust: Ali Baba Finds His Thief

by MindNoise



Series: Gold Dust [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hates Tommy's job. Tommy has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Dust: Ali Baba Finds His Thief

Tommy shuffles into his dressing room. He throws his pants onto the make up table, and slumps down in the chair. He’s exhausted. He’s been dancing back to back clients for four hours now. The last one had been lewd to an extreme, and Tommy had to make a conscious effort to stay out of his reach. He’ll have to speak to Raja about that one. Twice he’d contemplated ending the session, cutting it short. He was allowed that privilege. At any time the dancer feels uncomfortable or threatened, he can end the session, and the client has to leave, no refunds. Tommy probably should’ve ended this last one early, but he didn’t. Now he has to speak to Raja about it, and she’ll want to know why he didn’t. He has no answer. He leans his head back, closing his eyes, and releases a weary sigh.

“Did you get naked?” a voice across the room asks.

Tommy’s head jerks up. 

“No, Adam,” he says flatly. He’s wearing a thong, for crying out loud.

“Touch him?” Adam asks.. “Any of them?”

There’s that tone. Jealousy. Fuck he’s not in the mood for this tonight. 

“You know I didn’t,” he says wearily. “I never do.”

“You did with me,” Adam retorts.

“I’m not having this conversation,” Tommy tells him. “Not tonight, I’m tired of it.”

Tommy sits up and, peering into the vanity mirror, starts removing his make up. He and Adam have been dating for six months now, ever since Tommy broke all the rules in his room for him. The first date, if you could call it that, had been nervous and tense. Tommy met Adam outside the club after his shift ended, and they went to a small, private bar two blocks down for drinks. They sat at a table in the corner, fidgeting with the glasses, the napkins, the straws, exchanging nervous smiles. 

Adam hadn’t stopped staring at Tommy the entire time. He looked mesmerized. Which made Tommy ill at ease. He usually hid behind his make up and persona, and Adam staring at him in a wide open manner made Tommy want to run and never look back. He was glad they were just out for drinks and nothing more. Moving restlessly and looking everywhere except the man in front of him, he finally met Adam’s eyes.

“Is there something wrong?” Tommy asked.

Adam jumped slightly, a sign he’d been caught at something. Eyes wide, he replied, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you keep staring at me,” Tommy charged. “Is something wrong with my face? Is it green or something?”

Adam blushed deeply, which was kind of hot actually, and apologized profusely.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just... your face, without the make up, it’s...”

Tommy looked away. He knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have let Adam see him without the make up and garb on. He went from being a golden idol to plain Tommy dressed in jeans and t-shirt, no make up, hair combed out. The illusion was broken now, and Adam could see him for what he really was - a scrawny, short, completely uninteresting little thing. Tommy’s jaw clenched as he thought up a retort to save his dignity and get out of this situation. 

“Gorgeous,” Adam finished. 

Tommy was taken back. His face is what?

“I mean, you’re breathtaking in the club under all that glitz, no doubt,” Adam continued. “But here, in real life, you’re just... gorgeous. I love it.”

Now it was Tommy’s turn to stare. Who the hell was this guy? He thought Tommy looked better like this?

“I don’t mean to stare,” Adam said. “But you’re so pretty, and...” 

He let the sentence trail off, smiling nervously. Adam was obviously hot, there wasn’t any question, but Tommy let himself really see him now. The plump lips, the dazzling smile, those striking blue eyes that saw straight into Tommy and not through him. Adam was a true beauty, natural and raw inside and out, and Tommy felt his defenses start to break down. 

“How the hell did you end up at the club, anyway?” Tommy asked. He truly wanted to know why this man across from him paid to get off. 

When Adam’s eyes lit up and he laughed clear and high, a musical laugh that made Tommy feel warm inside and smile instantly. He knew he was gonna fall for this one. And he did. 

Now six months later, he’s still falling for Adam. And Adam adores everything about Tommy, except for one thing. His job. Even though it’s how they met, it remains a source of contention between them. Adam doesn’t want men staring at a mostly naked Tommy, getting off, and Tommy egging it on by stripping and prancing around, as Adam puts it. He wants Tommy to quit. Tommy enjoys his job for the most part. He gets to dress up, play with make up, and be a fantasy every night. And he gets paid a shit ton of money to do it. He’s not ready to move on yet. 

“Did you speak?” Adam asks quietly. “To any of them?”

Tommy stares at him in the mirror. He puts the black streaked cotton ball down, and turns to face Adam.  
“Why don’t you trust me?” he asks. “I don’t understand. I was doing this when we met. This is how we met. What... I don’t understand, Adam. What is this?”

Adam looks down at his feet, twisting his hands, and gives Tommy a slight shrug, like a scolded child. Tommy stands and walks to him, standing silently in front of him until Adam looks up and meets his eyes. 

“I don’t like sharing you,” Adam concedes. “That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Tommy repeats with incredulity. “Are you sure?” Because he doesn’t think it is.

Adam nods, giving him a small, tight smile. His mouth is clamped shut and he’s obviously not going to say anything more. Tommy sighs and let’s it go. 

“Okay, listen I have to talk to Raja before I leave,” Tommy says, turning away, and grabbing his street clothes. “Why don’t I meet you at your place in an hour?”

“Sure.” Adam’s response is too bright. The tone is false, and Tommy has a feeling they’ll be arguing about this later. Again. 

He yanks on his pants, and walks to Adam. He reaches up and kisses him softly on the lips. 

“I’ll see ya in a few,” he says. 

Adam nods. His lips part and he takes a breath to tell Tommy something, but then he just smiles and strokes Tommy’s cheek. Tommy knows what Adam wants to say. And he wants Adam to say it. For some bizarre reason, he needs Adam to say it first. 

 

****

 

Tommy brushes past Adam through his apartment door, and immediately slips off his shoes. He turns back to Adam, watching this lovely creature cross the room, closing the gap between them, and it takes his breath away. Adam sweeps him into a dominating kiss and holds him close. Tommy tucks his head under Adam’s chin, and Adam strokes his hair. He has no clue how he’s going to break this to Adam, how he’s going to ask what he needs to ask. 

Tommy pulls back, and looks up. 

“I wanna talk to you about something,” Tommy starts, and Adam immediately looks anxious. “It’s about the club. An idea that Raja had, actually. You might like it, I don’t know. You might not. It would mean being with me more.”

Adam’s brow furrows. “Okay. Well, so far I like the part about being with you more.”

“Well, you and I have been... disagreeing, about my working at the club and what I do, and... well I talked to Raja about it,” Tommy says.

“Did you quit?” Adam asks. His voice has an underlying note of triumph, and Tommy disentangles himself from his arms and backs away. Shit, this wasn’t going to work out. 

“No,” Tommy tells him. “We just had an idea. She had an idea, I thought it was pretty cool, and I said I’d ask you about it.”

“An idea?” Adam shakes his head in confusion. “About the club?”

“Yeah,” Tommy starts to fidget with his fingers. “See, she wanted to try kind of a double act, like two guys in the room with a client. Like, they would touch each other and stuff, and the client would, you know, get off on it or whatever. You know, do what they do.” 

Adam stares blankly at him. Fuck this was a bad idea. He should’ve known Adam wouldn’t go for this at all. 

“Forget it,” Tommy states. “It was just a thought, and we could have more time together. And you could be there when I’m dancing, and not be so worried about it.”

“Wait,” Adam says. He can’t seem to figure out if this is a joke or not. “You want me to strip?”

Tommy nods. 

“With you?” 

“That’s the general idea,” Tommy replies. “We could do whatever we wanted, go as far as we wanted with each other. It’s for the clients, of course.”

“I can’t strip,” Adam says. “I don’t know how.”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Oh please, anybody can take their clothes off, Adam. You do it every night, all ya gotta do here is add a little hip movement to it.”

“So we’d do this together?” Adam’s trying to grasp the idea, which encourages Tommy. He’s not completely rejecting it and storming off. 

“Yeah,” Tommy says. “You and me. And we can do whatever scenarios we want, we can touch, kiss, whatever. Except no talking, of course.”

Adam ponders this, chewing on his lip, weighing the pros and cons of such a job. 

Tommy drives it home for him, though. “You could stake your claim on me every night, in front of everybody that comes in.”

Adam’s gaze snaps up to meet his, and his eyes narrow as a predatory gleam shines. 

“We could dress up however we want?” he asks, and Tommy nods. “Do whatever we want?” 

He moves towards Tommy, and Tommy’s suddenly reminded of a big cat on the prowl. He’s really turned on right now. Adam stops in front of him, his gaze sharp and intense.

“Come on, Tommy,” Adam says in a low tone, smiling. “Show me how you strip.”

 

****

 

Tommy slides around the curtain first. The client is seated on the chair on the other side, pants already unzipped. Tommy snorts to himself, and strides across the room, past the second empty chair in front of the client. Adam’s waiting on the other side of the curtain while Tommy gets things started. This is his first time. 

Tommy let Adam set their rules. They would kiss, lick, stroke, basically what they would do making out alone. But neither was to come. That was personal, for the two of them only, and Adam put his foot down. Tommy agreed. Something needed to be kept private. So they would both wear cock rings to keep orgasms at bay. And no fucking. Blow jobs, rimming, and fingering were on the table, but not fucking. That wasn’t for the clients’ eyes either. Tommy was agreeable, and Raja gave her stamp of approval, her rule of no speaking, not even to each other, still standing. She didn’t really care what they did to each other as long as the clients were willing to continue paying over twice the regular price for this, and it was hot. 

Tommy also let Adam choose the music and the costumes for their so-called debut. It took Adam two days to settle on just one outfit, Tommy reminding him over and over this wasn’t a one shot deal, he would have plenty of opportunities to wear everything he wanted. So Adam settled on being Ali Baba first, and Tommy would be his thief. Tommy thought it an interesting idea. Adam wanted a touch of theatricality, not just a porn show. Tommy could get into that, sure. He liked putting on a show just as much as the next guy. After all, he did dust himself with actual gold a few times. And he was all for keeping this gig classy. As much as you could, anyway. 

Tommy wore black harem pants, and painted his eyes black from temple to temple and over the bridge of his nose. He even added glitter. His hair was combed out and fluffed. Adam was decked out in an embellished gold and peacock patterned floor length robe. He was so enamored with this robe that Tommy wouldn’t have been surprised if he wore it around the house when he was alone. Adam’s chin lifted naturally with regalness when he put the turban on his head, and Tommy thought he was going to do just fine. He was actually excited to see what would happen in there. What would Adam do to him? 

Tommy starts moving, thoughts of Adam touching him making his cock wake up. 

“I was told there would be two of you,” the client says crisply. “I paid for two of you.”

Tommy hates clients like this, brash and demanding. He hopes the prick won’t ruin this for Adam. 

Tommy slides around the back of the chair, not touching the guy, and stands. Adam glides in like he owns the room, chin lifted, smirk in place, looking straight at the client. He stops in front of the second chair. 

“Holy shit,” the guy breathes, already pulling his dick out. “Yeah, I definitely wanna see you two.” 

Adam levels his gaze at Tommy. He snaps and crooks a finger at him. Tommy’s breath catches, and he hurries around the client to Adam. Adam’s fingers brush gently under Tommy’s chin, lifting it, leading him. Tommy’s lips part, anticipating a kiss. Adam smiles at him, lets his fingers trail down Tommy’s neck and chest. He pauses to rub a nipple, then proceeds to stroke down his chest and stomach. He palms Tommy’s cock through the pants, and Tommy releases a heavy breath, gazing up at Adam. Adam slips his fingers under the waistband of Tommy’s pants and slips them over his hips, and they fall to the floor. He cups Tommy’s ass, pulling him closer. Tommy grinds his cock into Adam’s thigh. 

Adam sits in the chair, and points to the floor. Tommy, his cock straining against his thong now, kneels. The client, already jerking off, is getting a side view of the show, but they’ve forgotten him already. It’s just them now. Adam tucks Tommy’s hair behind his ears, and Tommy pushes Adam’s legs apart, the robe opening, revealing Adam wearing nothing underneath. He’s already hard. Tommy slides his hands along Adam’s inner thighs as he moves between them. He leans down and licks up the shaft, and Adam’s eyes close, a breathless moan escaping his mouth. When Tommy sucks him down, Adam moans loudly, and briefly Tommy expects to hear his name said. He looks up and sees Adam biting his lower lip in effort not to speak. Tommy smiles around Adam’s cock, and works his mouth, taking Adam down his throat. Adam taps his arm, and when Tommy looks up, he motions for Tommy’s hand. He sucks on Tommy’s fingers as Tommy sucks him, matching the motion and tongue movements. He releases Tommy’s hand and points to Tommy’s ass.

Tommy reaches behind him, pulling the thong out of the way, and slips a finger inside his ass. He pushes it in and out, quickly adding a second, stretching and opening. Adam has a hand wrapped in Tommy’s hair, guiding him up and down, head leaning to the side to watch what he can of Tommy fingering himself open. Tommy’s hard on is painful at this point. He’s dying to get off. He pushes down on his fingers, stroking over his prostate, and groans. He moves on Adam faster, knowing he won’t get Adam off in here, but savoring the act anyway. He barely registers the sound of the client grunting near them, mumbling obscene encouragements. Adam traces Tommy’s mouth with his thumb as Tommy sucks him hard. Tommy’s hips rotate on his fingers, his cock trying to find friction somewhere, anywhere. He hopes the client gets off soon, because he really needs to get Adam back to their dressing room. 

When Tommy pulls back and rapidly flicks his tongue over the head of Adam’s cock, Adam cries out, his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open. His grip in Tommy’s hair tightens. Tommy can feel Adam’s thighs shaking. If it weren’t for the cock ring, Adam would be coming hard in Tommy’s face right now. The client’s shout brings them back into the room, reminding them they’re not alone, and Tommy stops licking Adam and pulls his fingers out of his ass. The client got off, their job is done. Tommy stands and walks to the cabinet in the corner, retrieving a towel, and hands it to the client. He picks up his pants and holds out a hand to Adam, who looks drunk. Adam repositions his robe to cover himself, takes Tommy’s hand and stands. 

“Oh my god, you two,” the guy pants, wiping himself down. “Amazing. Fuck, that was great. I’ll definitely be back. Worth every penny.” 

Tommy smiles and bows his head. Adam does the same, and they turn to leave. They practically run back to the dressing room. Tommy drops his pants as soon as he’s through the door. Adam flings off the turban, shucks off the robe, and he’s on Tommy in an instant. His tongue dives into Tommy’s mouth, and Tommy matches him with equal fervor. Adam cups his ass, ripping the thong off of him. His fingers find Tommy’s hole and slide in. Tommy nearly climbs him as he tries to spread his legs while standing and get as close to Adam as possible at the same time. Without breaking the kiss, Adam removes the cock rings, then lifts Tommy with one arm, folding down to lay on the floor. He reaches for the lotion on the table, and squirts a healthy amount into his hand, smearing it over his cock. He rolls Tommy onto his side and pushes in behind him, pulling Tommy’s back to his chest. 

Adam sliding into him, prying him apart in a way fingers just can’t manage, Tommy feels like he’s floating. Adam lifts Tommy’s top leg, hooking his arm under it, pulling him wide, driving in deeper. Tommy plants his foot on Adam’s thigh, trying to spread himself even wider, while pushing back into Adam’s frantic thrusts. He grabs his cock and starts stroking hard. 

“Make it good, baby,” Adam gasps in his ear. “I want you to come. I wanna see it.”

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Tommy whines. He can feel it building fast. It’s going to be sharp and quick. 

Tommy comes first, his body clenching hard against Adam, who comes with a long, deep groan. As it fades, Tommy feels drained, worn out, and, frankly, he could sleep on this floor right now. His hip aches as Adam lets go of his leg. 

“How’d you like your first time?” Tommy asks with a smile. 

Adam chuckles. “Not bad. Was kinda fun. And you were fucking hot, as usual.” 

Adam shifts and stands up, helping Tommy off the floor. Adam cups his face, and kisses him softly. 

“I want this to work out,” Tommy tells him. He doesn’t just mean the job. He knows they won’t do this job forever. Maybe not even a year. What he really means is what’s between them.

Adam’s expression is open and terribly vulnerable. 

“Me too,” he says. “I’ve fallen quite hard for you.”

Tommy nods his agreement that he too feels the same. He holds his breath in anticipation. 

Adam may be vulnerable right now, but his gaze doesn’t waiver from Tommy’s. 

“I love you,” he says.

Tommy’s smile lights up his entire face, he can even feel it. He’s been waiting for this. He has a hard time opening up to people, trusting them enough with his heart, and as long as he doesn’t say those three little words first, he feels safe. As crazy as it sounds, the logic works for him. He loves Adam, he has for a while, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it first. He needed Adam to do it. 

Still grinning like a fool, Tommy dips his head, and bashfully returns the sentiment. 

Adam’s toying with a small jar on the make up table, and he picks it up, swirling around the contents. The gold dust. 

“Did you wear this for anyone else?” he asks. 

“Just you,” Tommy tells him. “You were the only one worth the gold.”

Adam snorts with a mocking, Awww, causing them both to giggle like school boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there ya have it. Gold Dust w/ cheesy "awww" ending! ;)   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
